


Sunrise

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)



Category: Naruto
Genre: D/s undertones but its super mild, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation, all of the nsfw is mild and soft tbh, shikamaru is fucking whipped for his stupid boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up his future hokage for a handjob because he adores him and wants him to feel good. Since when was he this pretty?or; Naruto Uzumaki makes Shikamaru Nara feel like the luckiest man in the world.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> god. GOD. they're so fucking in love please don't touch me. naruto is the love of shikamarus life and i wont hear any arguements about it because they're literally so cute together. naruto is clueless and shikamaru is whipped and i love them so much i could cry.

He’s come to learn a lot. That’s the first thing that crosses Shikamaru's mind, as the blonde in front of him sleeps peacefully. His eyes twitch in his sleep, deep breaths and quiet snores that Shikamaru comes to find himself seeing as white noise. The sound of Naruto's heartbeat is painfully familiar - perhaps too much so for two people who were destined to stick to each other's side for eternity. Shikamaru feels a little out of it, his stomach tying in knots as he looks at Naruto asleep next to him. The moon kisses his skin and Shikamaru envies it, how it seems to encompass him so effortlessly with no thought at all to the consequence. 

Shikamaru has learned by being next to Naruto that loving someone is a choice. That’s the biggest thing, the brightest thing when it came down to what makes you stick next to someone even when the world is ending. Loving Naruto Uzumaki at first was only a natural reaction, it’s only human to fall for the person who provides us the most warmth in this life. It used to just be that warmth, butterflies that bloomed in the pit of Shikamaru's stomach as he watched Naruto fight with his being at every chance. He watches as Naruto works himself to the bone with fond affection, the sweat that gleams off his forehead and the proud smile that graces his face. Shikamaru can’t help that he feels a little lighter in his step when he sees Naruto living his life the way he does. He doesn’t know to think anything of it at first, why would he? 

He has no real center for where it started. The timetable in which Shikamaru falls in love with Naruto is confusing and rugged, there are no seamless days or anniversaries. No such thing as connections with easy answers, or moments that add up. Shikamaru loves him distantly, worrying only for his health and his life as he shoves his own feelings in a box to the back of the room. He was close enough, that’s what he tells himself forever and ever as he watches Naruto grow up more and more. He still remembers the first day Naruto returns to the village, the way his jaw had strengthened. The definition in his muscles, and the confidence in his step that told everyone in Konoha that Naruto Uzumak had certainly grown stronger. For a long while, that was enough. 

Shikamaru remembers how the void in his heart suddenly went away. Not that he knew it was there before then, but the sudden reminder that there is someone who makes you feel full is one way to keep yourself on your toes. Shikamaru remembers the way his heart fills at the sound of Narutos laugh, the small grin that graces his own expression as he has an unshakable sense of childhood. Shikamarus hands reach out for his boyfriends face in the darkness of their shared room, he lets it rest on his cheek as he looks at the future Hokage with an onslaught of affection. 

Naruto Uzumaki is a reminder to the entire world that there is no greater gift then determination. He finds it fascinating that more people didn’t fall for him before he was the hero of the village - but he feels lucky he seemed to take first notice of someone so special. Out of all the roles Naruto could’ve chosen to be, he’s managed to become Shikamaru's boyfriend first and foremost. It feels awfully special to Shikamaru who curses himself for being so soft. He watches his boyfriend stir in his sleep, feels his arm come around Shikamaru's waist and pulls the Nara closer. He smiles so softly, barely visible as his boyfriend buries his face into the crook of his neck and continues to snore without worry. Shikamaru feels butterflies erupt in his stomach again, a troublesome feeling that makes it hard for him to focus on anything except all the love that he harbors for the man he’s watched grow into himself. He knows they’re stil young, 20 and stupid and young but Shikamaru has never been so sure of one person before. He wonders if there are people who aren’t sure of Naruto Uzumaki but he finds it hard to believe. He finds it hard to believe that there is anyone unsure of someone who's proven to be miraculous one-hundred times over. 

Shikamaru wants to appreciate the blond as best he can. He debates whether or not it’s worth it to wake up his sleeping boyfriend for a handjob in the middle of the night but he just wants to make the man in front of him feel good. As good as he makes Shikamaru feels at least. Naruto stirs again as Shikamaru's hands find his waist, the heat of his skin under his shirt. His muscles tense underneath the pads of Shikamaru's calloused fingers and Naruto pulls his face up to look at Shikamaru. He senses the intensity immediately, feeling shy suddenly under his dark gaze. HIs smile is warm by contrast, as lust pools in Naruto's stomach from being admired so closely. Naruto his painfully shy, too shy for his own good and too cute for Shikamaru to do anything but yearn. 

“You’re staring,” is the only complaint that leaves the Uzumakis mouth. Shikamaru rolls his eyes, smiling lightly. 

“Guess so. Should I look away?,” there's a teasing lilt in his voice that makes Naruto hot. He whines at the comment, the bellow of Shikamaru's laugh makes him giggle a little bit too. Naruto opens his eyes wide to the sight of his boyfriend, head cocked to the side in delightful confusion. Shikamaru finds it more than impossible to resist the urge to kiss his partner, so he doesn’t fight it. Naruto's lips are warm, inviting and send excitement down the lazy geniuses spine. Shikamaru uses his teeth sparingly, tugging gentle at Naruto's bottom lip and eliciting that small moan that he so desperately wanted to hear. 

“Oi, Shika - I’m trying to sleep,” Naruto's protest is abysmal. Shikamaru just hums, a beat of silences passes before he holds back a grin. 

“Okay, we can sleep,” Shikamaru says casually. Naruto whines in protest again, this time rutting his hips against Shikamaru's thighs - legs tangled together as they sleep. Shikamaru chuckles and looks down at his boyfriend's needy expression. Naruto gives him pleading eyes and Shikamaru returns it with a cocky smile. 

“You’re the worst,” Naruto berates. Shikamaru just hums in agreement, spitting in his hand as he lazily finds himself in the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Naruto moves up, Shikamaru's face now buried in his neck as his hand wraps around his cock. Narutos easy to overwhelm, yet still he finds himself wanting to return the favor so he does the same. 

Hands around each other's dicks, Shikamaru's teeth scrape small hickies into the blonds neck as they get off together in soft harmony. There's a sense of urgency in Naruto's touch, much like Naruto himself - he wraps his hand around Shikamaru's cock with eager hands. Every small groan that he elicities fills him with a sense of pride and satisfaction. He can feel the way his cock twitches in his hand, how Shikamaru's hip jerk as the grip gets too eager and sloppy but Naruto adores the motion. Shikamaru's hands are much more skilled, well-versed in Naruto's pleasures and works his magic without very much hesitation at all. Shikamaru is more well-adjusted in every way to this part, focused on making Naruto feel good is a common way for him to pass the time. Naruto's cock twitches in Shikamaru's grip, Naruto singing praises in his ears as he runs his thumb along his slit in an act of possession and pleasure. 

The space they share heats up fast, Naruto's orgasm looms over him as Shikamaru jerks him off at a speed that’s perfectly agonzing. The little stutter of Naruto's hips in Shikamaru's hands, the small pants in his voice, and the subtle, pitchy whine that Naruto lets out is enough for Shikamaru to get close too. Shikamaru's name is a prayer more than anything else, it falls depravedly from Naruto's tongue made of silk. Shikamarus pulls his mouth way from his neck to glanc at his boyfriend's expression as he orgasm comes on, beautifully debauched and worn out as Naruto's orgasm hits him full force. Naruto sees white, cumming spill out into Shikamaru's fist who doesn’t find it in himself to stop. He picks up Naruto's voice distantly, he hears Naruto protest the overstimulation momentarily. 

Shikamaru stops because he’s a good boyfriend, and then continues once Naruto gives him that pleading pout because he's a bad one. Naruto trembles under his touch, whimpering carelessly in the brunette's neck as Shikamaru kisses the top of his forehead.

“Hng, Shika,” a gasp cuts the sentences short, followed by what sounds like a cry. Shikamaru relents but doesn’t ease up. He kisses the animated shinobi with fervor, pressing his forehead to his as Naruto continues down the path of pleasure “Oh, it’s too much,” 

“You’re filthy, future hokage,” Shikamaru chides “The leader of Konoha wrapped around my fingers, cumming so carelessly and making a mess in his boxers for me. Aren’t I so lucky?,” there's no bite to his words, sometimes Naruto gets too turned on to think straight and loves the sound of his voice. He knows it’s embarrassing but that's what the blond wants. The question is rhetorical but Shikamaru feels lucky nonetheless. Naruto nods his head, says a soft yes followed by a please. It’s too much, cursing his stamina because he’s already hard again. Hard, and willing, and desperate to cum once more in Shikamaru's strong grip, falling apart under his gaze. 

“You look good like this, “ Shikamaru's words are too sincere for Naruto to process, but he manages a smile as he writhes in the man's touch. He wants to say thank you but the words are torn from his throat as Shikamaru tightens, his own orgasm finally coming in. Naruto's cums fast but recovers faster, Shikamaru can last forever but can’t go again for a while after that. They work it out all the same. 

Right now, Naruto was nothing short of perfect for him. Perfect in the way stretches of muscles over a scarred body, skin covered in a sheen of sweat, voice teetering on the edge of ruined and all for Shikamaru. He feels lucky, so lucky that his orgasm steals the air out of his lungs because good god, what a beautiful image was sighted before him. Shikamaru finishes with a groan, choked as it pours out of his throat and the sound pushes Naruto to cum all over again. Pleasure hits him in short waves, eyes rolling up into his head before falling over Shikamaru's blown out expression with a grin. A second stream of clear cum, much thinner than he first covers Shikamaru's fist and he pretends to sneer. 

“Tch,” is the only thing he says as Naruto looks at him with a face full of adoration that makes Shikamaru agonizingly warm. He reaches over and finds baby wipes, cleaning the both of them off without Naruto's ask before throwing everything away. Just the tiniest bit of a clean freak, that’s his thing as he throws the wipes away in the waste bin within reach. Naruto is bad for his health, he figures. 

“You’re the best,” Naruto praises. Shikamaru rolls his eyes, pulling Naruto closer to him as his arms fall around his middle. 

“You’re only saying that because you came twice,” 

“Maybe, but I love you so much also,” Naruto says giddy. Shikamaru blushes bright, before kissing Naruto stupidly with all the love he can muster. Naruto is so stupid, and wonderful and his. God he has it so bad. Naruto sees his frozen expression and kisses him again. 

“I know you love me too, Shika. So cheesy,” Naruto teases. Shikamaru can’t find it in himself to argue. He rolls his eyes as his heart rests, eased by the sound of the mans voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> please yearn in the comments with me!! highly appreciated


End file.
